The present disclosure relates generally to decompression panels for use with aircraft and, more particularly, to methods of equalizing air pressure differential in an aircraft.
At least some known aircraft include an opening defined between a passenger compartment and an adjacent compartment to equalize pressure differences during a decompression event. There are at least two known ways to cover the opening: a grille and/or a panel. At least some known decompression grilles include louvers that enable air to pass through the opening during normal operation and/or during a decompression event. However, such louvers can increase an overall weight, manufacturing costs, cleaning costs, and/or cabin noise. Known decompression panels overcome some of the drawbacks of grilles, but may have other disadvantages. For example, although decompression panels may weigh less than grilles, may be easier to clean, and/or inhibit cabin noise, decompression panels are designed to separate from the sidewall of the cabin during a decompression event and require time and labor to be reinstalled. There are several known mechanisms that enable the panel to separate from the sidewall, including pawl latches, break-away zones, and releasable clips, most of which require replacement prior to the panel being reinstalled.